We are Broken
by Keidrisse
Summary: Bref un petit Three-shot (ça se dit?) pas joyeux MAIS qui me tiens en coeur. Ce n'est pas forcément génial, peut être cliché mais bon. Resumée : Qui aurait pu croire que ceux qui sourient le plus, sont souvent ceux qui souffrent le plus ? Que pour se donner la mort, l'on ne doit pas forcément être vêtue de noir, percé et maquillée à la 'gothique"
1. Prologue

La vie est linéaire au final. On nait on vit et puis un jour on meure.

Qui aurait pu croire que ceux qui sourient le plus, sont souvent ceux qui souffrent le plus ? Que pour se donner la mort, l'on ne doit pas forcément être vêtue de noir, percé et maquillée à la ''gothique"?

Qui aurait pu croire que l'imbécile heureux de service serait le premier à se tailler les veines, alors que les paris se tenaient sur le petit gothique solitaire de la classe ?

Qui aurait pu croire que ce serait celui qui déclarait le plus souvent vivre son printemps de la jeunesse, serait le premier à le quitter?

Pourtant ce matin-là, notre principal rentra dans notre classe et nous déclara une petite phrase qui nous brisèrent tous.

'_' Ce matin, à 4h, vos deux camarades Rock Lee et Naruto Uzumaki ont été retrouvés mort à leur domicile...''_

* * *

**Un avis ? **


	2. Quiet Like Snow

Le temps semblait s'arrêter dans la classe.

Personnes n'y croyaient. La veille, les deux semblaient comme d'habitude. Oh que oui, ils étaient comme d'habitude. Mais comme d'habitude personne ne pris garde au regard vide, triste qu'ils avaient parfois, aux cernes présentes sous les yeux du blond, à leur poings et dents serrés aux piques, qui pourtant n'était pas lancées méchamment. Même pas leurs meilleurs amis respectifs.

Maintenant il nous restait que des regrets. Si seulement nous avions fait plus attention.

On aurait vu, alors chez le blond des signes bien cachés, on se serait méfiés de son hyper-activité qui s'était accentué , son côté de je-m'en-foutiste qu'il avait développé à l'entrée du lycée, qu'on avait mis ça sur sa crise d'adolescence, cette envie de ''faire un long voyage tranquille'' comme il disait. Mais surtout nous aurions remarqués ses cernes qu'il avait qui chaque jour semblait s'accentuer. Nous nous somme jamais demandé s'il surmontait la mort de ses parents, arrivé il y a maintenant 5 ans. Non nous avions rien fait de cela.

Comment pensée que lui, toujours entrain de sourire, décide un jour de se tailler les veines ? Ça ne nous avait pas traversé l'esprit que le petit blondinet souffrait. Nous ignorions ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Nous ne savions pas que, malgré les gens qui l'entouraient, il se sentait si seul. Que tous les soirs des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues pâles alors qu'il rentrait dans son appartement. Qu'il ne voyait pas à travers nos _''idiots heureux'' ''stupide blondinet" "gamin" _, l'affection que nous lui portions. Qu'il nous disait jamais non et qu'il jouait les imbéciles car il pensait que nous l'aimerions plus, au point de ne pas voir l'intelligence qu'il avait. Que celui qui était en échec scolaire se sentait un poids pour celui qui pensait être son seul réel ami, excellant à l'école.

Non nous l'ignorions. Nous n'avions pas réellement fait attention. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

Naruto s'entendit une fois de trop ''_imbécile_'' , une fois de trop nous l'avions blessé, une fois de trop nous n'avions pas fait attention à son sourire à la fois blessé et triste alors qu'il nous répondît, dans un rire tout aussi faux qu'en effet il était idiot. Ignorant que nous l'avions précipité une nouvelle fois dans un gouffre si profond qu'il ne savait plus quoi fait. Qu'il n'avait plus que cette solution pour s'en échapper. Alors le soir, il pris son bain, après avoir fait courir la lame de rasoir le long de ses bras pour s'endormir une toute dernière fois.

* * *

**Petit Blabla :**

**BOOOON normalement ça devrait aller au niveau des fautes D: bon patron-sama est passé par là...**

**Après j'espère que c'est cohérent xwx' ça me semble cohérent mais j'ai peur d'être incohérente avec ce que peut ressentir un suicidaire... (j'ai fait quelques recherches sur le sujet mais c'est pas forcément suffisant ;; )**

**J'espère que je fais pas trop passer l'entourage de Naruto pour des salops D: *inquiète* **

**Bref**

**un avis ?**


	3. Pain without love

Quelques minutes passa dans ce silence de plombs, qui fut brisé par le ''_vous plaisantez?_" de Sasuké. La principale le fusilla du regard. Alors certain d'en nous éclatèrent en sanglot.

Comment ça était possible ?

Personne ne fit attention au fameux gothique de la classe qui sortie simplement de la classe, s'enferma dans les toilettes. Trop enfermé dans notre malheur. Perdre un camarade de classe est dur. En perdre deux est tout simplement trop difficile pour comprendre.

Surtout quand ces deux camarades représente tout de la joie de vivre. Ce que nous pensions. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient croire. À travers leur sourire. À travers le fameux ''_printemps de la jeunesse_'' du Brun.

Aaaaah, Lee et son printemps de jeunesse. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il le dise. Mais comme toujours, nous avions pas entendu la manière dont il le disait. Ce n'était plus qu'une prière sans cesse, pour se convaincre lui-même qu'il vivait son printemps de la jeunesse alors que son coeur se sentait en hiver.

Nous nous posions jamais de question sur ses bandages ''_pour faire boxeurs_" (dixit le Brun) sur ses vêtements toujours trop longs. Non nous étions trop occupés à se moquer de cette coupe au bol que le jeune homme affectionné tant, de ses épais sourcils qui surplombait ses yeux arrondies. Il n'était pas à proprement moche pourtant nous l'appelions le moche, gros-sourcil.

Comme Naruto, nous ignorions sa situation, la violence de son père biologique, son manque d'amour maternel. Nous nous sommes moqués de son attachement au prof de Sport, au point d'essayer de lui ressembler, sans savoir que ce même prof de sport était la première personne qui s'intéressait à lui. Nous nous sommes moqué de son attachement au gothique de la classe, le traitant de sans cesse de tapette, de gay, sans savoir à quel point nous avions raison et à quel point il avait du mal à l'accepter.

Tout le monde, même le petit gothique amant secret de Lee, n'avait vu dans sa tête les sentiments contradictoires éclatait dans la tête du garçon, Le bonheur de serrer celui qu'il aimait dans ses bras, la honte et la crainte d'être découvert. L'impression d'être moins que rien.

Personne savait alors l'idée de mourir qui envahissait l'idée du jeune homme, idée qui devint chaque jour de plus en plus séduisante. Quelque fut le déclencheur, un mot de trop, la culpabilité qui devint trop lourde, l'insulte le coup de trop de son père, le résultat fut qu'il avala tous les médicaments qu'il trouva. Après un dernier appel à celui qu'il aimait.

Tous les deux nous laissèrent un trou béant dans le coeur. Quand on est jeune, l'idée que nous pouvions mourir, que l'un de nous pouvions mourir nous étaient impensables. Tous les jours nous devrions plus ou moins consciemment porter le poids du suicide de nos camarades. Ce n'était pas nous qui les avions tués, mais nous avions rendu pour eux, l'idée de vivre de plus en plus difficile, vois insurmontable.

Puis le temps passera, laissant derrière cette impression de vide, de culpabilité. Nous laisserons dans le coin de nos souvenirs cette histoire de suicide. Nous n'en reparlerions plus. Nous allions vivre nos vies puis un jour, nous mourrions, peut être que nous retrouverions nos deux camarades.

* * *

**voila c'est la fin... désolée pour mon temps de postage je n'avais pas internet jusqu'à hier x_x voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu o/ j'espère qu'il ne reste pas de faute xwx' sinon désolée d'avance**


End file.
